vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-06-02
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-29 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 29th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-06 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 6th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Brains VS. Brawn" Match' Matchup Winner Results DK gets to open up the season finale while Eggman steps into the ring for the first time in a good while. The big battlers trade their blows, and it's pretty even to kick things off. They take their fight outside the ring, where Robotnik whips the Kong over the stairs, but he can't keep the monkey down. After some mind games, Eggman busts his adversary open, and DK seems ready to go apeshit. Eggman stays persistent though, trying to maintain control, but he's unable to do so. Donkey Kong swings back into the match, finishing the good doctor off with a spinning neckbreaker and the three count. Other Plot The Drac Pack talks backstage, but now they have a new ally in tow, Phoenix Wright! Dracula says it's time to crush Vamphound once and for all. Phoenix says he's onboard with a mission to make Snake and Mac suffer. Drac hopes the destruction of Vamphound should send a message to the rest of VGCW. Dan Hibiki is excited to have a chance to beat down his former Raw Power teammate, Mr. Satan. Drac says there is one concern, he does not want to have to deal with Little Mac. He asks Phoenix to take care of him, and Wright is gladly up to the task. 'Co-Op Championship Tornado Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results After earning their title shot by defeating another pair of plumbers, the greedy duo looks to add some silver to their collection. To start off, Waluigi aims high by taking on Ganondorf, while the heavyweights Wario and Zangief duke it out. While the big men are on equal footing, Waluigi is certainly overmatched by the 3-time VGCW Champion. After a failed rollup, the combatants switch off. Ganondorf looks about ready to nail Wario with the Gerudo Valley Driver, but Waluigi attacks the Dark Lord to save his partner. For his troubles, Ganon locks Waluigi in a hug while Gief holds off Wario, but Waluigi doesn't give in. Gief baits Wario to the outside and DDTs him through Table-san. Waluigi is fighting back Ganon and manages to bloody the Gerudo King. They switch again, and Gief powerbombs Waluigi hard. Ganondorf cracks Wario's spine with a huge backbreaker, but can't finish things off. Suddenly, Waluigi rolls Zangief up, and Ganondorf is unable to stop it as the ref counts to three, crowning new Co-Op Champions! Other Plot We're backstage with three members of Vamphound, and they understand this is the final showdown with Dracula and the Drac Pack. Solid Snake says Little Mac will step up to the plate and take on Dracula 1-on-1, hoping to make up for his "Corporate Mac" days. Mr. Satan is glad he's not the one fighting Dracula, he would beat the vampire down too quickly! Geno asks where Mac is, Snake says Mac's getting his gear from his car... '"No Child Prodigy to Help" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results After his big victory over Kazuya, Arino hopes to keep his momentum going. But to the surprise of many, he must deal with an even greater foe, the returning Bowser! After nearly three months since his 8-7 rematch victory over Ganondorf, King Koopa once again returns to the ring. The bell rings, and Arino shows no fear, going right after the enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom, but Bowser's power is too immense and it allows him to hold the early advantage. The fight winds up on the outside where Bowser gets Arino onto Table-san, then he leaps off the turnbuckle putting the Kacho through! Arino fights through the pain, his heart keeps him going as he lands the Kacho Driver. Bowser recovers to throw Arino back in the ring, flipping him the double bird after doing so and getting some heat from the crowd. Both get back outside, and Bowser then throws Arino into the crowd. Things look dire for the Kacho, but he nails a surprise Last Continue on Koopa! Still trying to put him away, Arino grabs a ladder and uses it a few times on Bowser. He also grabs a replica title belt from the fans and makes use of that too, but Bowser swipes the foreign object and uses Arino's own medicine on him. The weapons change hands as the two continue to wreck each other, but suddenly Arino gets his hands on the ladder again and goes ham on his opponent, following it up with the Kacho Driver and a Texas Cloverleaf! Bowser isn't ready to give in, but Arino unleashes another Last Continue, and with a 1-2-3, he scores a huge upset! As Arino stands back up to celebrate, the ladder, which was standing at this point, falls over, clearly exhausted by this thriller. Other Plot Dan Hibiki is alone with Phoenix Wright now. He asks Phoenix more about why he hates Solid Snake and Little Mac now. Phoenix describes his time travel experience, telling Dan that he was stranded for 5 months, forced to live in isolation from society because he feared creating a paradox and destroying the universe. Not only that, but he spent a lot of time investigating the case with Mac, and despite all his help, Mac went with Snake in the end, effectively throwing his assistance back in his face. He then sets off to deal with Mac as he promised Dracula. 'Casual Championship Hell in a Cell Rematch' Matchup Winner Results With two victories over the Casual Champion and no gold to show for it, Falcon hopes to put an end to that and claim his first VGCW title in Hell in a Cell, where he can't win by countout this time. Red starts out with absolute bravery, running at Falcon early on, but instead of getting instantly countered into a Lou Thesz press, he's able to use an arm drag! The champion grabs the early momentum, but after running at Falcon for a bit without getting a big counter, Falcon finally jumps on a charging Red and unleashes the Lou Thesz press at last. But this isn't enough to startle the champ as he continues to rush at the challenger, continuing to target the arm with several arm drags. Falcon fights back, but Red gets a big move in with a frankensteiner Seismic Toss. The recent rivals get on the outside, and despite all the preparations to try to keep these two in a controlled space, Red suplexes Falcon through one of the cage's panels to the outside! Falcon doesn't take this lightly, bloodying Red and angering the Tauros inside him. They get back in the cage, but now they're stuck in the southeast corner with the stairs, having some difficulty both maneuvering and attacking. It's back and forth action, but then Captain Falcon delivers the Falcon Punch! Captain Falcon then Cover Red but, The Champ tanked the Falcon Punch and Got Up. The Champ fights out of the corner, whipping Falcon into the stairs, causing the challenger to trip and fall. He gets Falcon under his arm and drives his skull down with a DDT, busting Falcon open! Red goes for the pin, and a three-count keeps the Casual Championship in his hands! Finally victorious over the F-Zero pilot, Red climbs above the cell, his arms triumphantly held high. Other Plot Red's back in the ring with an ailing Captain Falcon. He offers a hand to Falcon, and though he's visibly disappointed, Falcon still shows sportsmanship by accepting the handshake, then leaves Red to let him celebrate. 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results After a dominant start to his VGCW career, Mike Haggar never quite managed to put himself into the VGCW title picture. But after outlasting five others in a battle royal, he has his first title chance against Groose, a champion who is also in unfamiliar territory as he makes his first title defense. The bell rings and the Mayor, just like his career, has a hot start as he shows off some early power. Groose tries to be pushy in response and Haggar's having none of that. Groose continues to be persistent to try to get some offense in, but Haggar is simply too dominant. They get to the outside as Haggar attempts to put Groose on Table-san. In a stroke of odd THQuality, they both TELEPORT on top mid-animation, and Haggar DDTs Groose through! The countout begins as Haggar gets in the ring, and Groose, deciding not to let himself be counted out, takes the honorable route and gets back in the ring as well. Thanking him for his sportsmanship, Haggar bloodies the champion, then locks him into a sleeper after using some THQuality teleportation to get behind him. Groose gets in a little more offense, but it's clear he's in huge trouble. Haggar tries to finish the champ off, but Groose starts to rally. The challenger stops Groose dead in his tracks, comboing several huge punches to the gut and using a springboard bulldog, but that still doesn't put him away. Suddenly Groose lets loose with the Groosinator! He goes for the pin, leading to what felt like a 1.99 count. Haggar recovers and wrecks Groose with a big clothesline. He covers up as the ref counts to three, and after a mostly dominant performance, the Mayor of Earth is now the Champion of VGCW! Other Plot Little Mac is backstage getting his equipment. He looks around, then suddenly rolls out of the way of a speeding car that nearly runs him down! Mac catches his breath, almost finding himself back in the hospital right after his release, as he stares at where the car went off to. '"Begin Operation: End Game" Six-Man Tag Team Elimination Match' Matchup Winners Results They've fought it out for nearly two months, and it all comes to a head when the two warring factions go to war to settle the score. Dan and Satan lead, both certainly eager to take their former teammate down. They're back and forth for a little until Phoenix gets tagged in. He dishes some damage on Satan, then brings Dan back into the match as they double team him. Satan starts fighting back, and Dan slinks away to get Kefka his first action in the fight. Kefka shows some nice power, but Satan fights on, forcing the clown into his own team's corner, bringing in Geno for some double teaming. The clown and doll go toe-to-toe at equal pace until Satan comes back in, with Kefka bringing Dan back to nail an impressive double team monkey flip/punch combo. Satan's finally feeling the effects and finally brings Snake into the match. Dan stays on the attack, but Snake is full of counters, throwing damage right back at Dan. Before he leaves, Dan is able to get a tornado DDT on Snake, tagging in Phoenix, allowing the seemingly-fated meeting of the two sudden rivals to finally begin. Snake tries to get Phoenix in a DDT, but as Vamphound tries to help, Satan bonks into Snake mid-move. That's no problem for Snake, who one-ups himself with a Codecbreaker on Phoenix! He lures Nick outside, and everyone but Kefka eventually fellows in a huge brawl. Snake has Wright taste the steel and blood too, busting him open. Kefka joins the fray and now the Drac Pack has an advantageous 3-on-1 going, but not for long. In one of the odder moments of the matches, the fighters form somewhat of a conga line as they walk around the ring, finally allowing order to be restored as they're back inside. Kefka becomes the legal man after a hot tag, and he's able to knock Snake outside again, but before he can do anymore, Geno holds him, allowing Snake to punch Kefka, nail the Codecbreaker, and get the eliminating three-count (despite Mr. Satan nearly getting DQed)! Everyone's back outside and Kefka is unable to get through the traffic as everyone fights. But Snake strikes again with another Codecbreaker on Phoenix, getting another three count and putting Vamphound in a wonderful position, now up 3-1! Snake tries to get Dan down to sweep all three eliminations, but his stamina's gone down too much, so he relents and tags in Geno. Geno doesn't fare too well, getting hit by a tornado DDT. Snake makes the save, almost getting himself tossed out. Satan's next in as Dan gets double teamed, and he follows up with punches and suplexes, trying to finish this. He throws Dan outside and Snake makes his face red, throwing him into the steel post. Dan's badly hurt and desperately goes for a roll-up, but Snake breaks it up before it goes too far back-and-forth. Geno's tagged in and they double team on Dan once more, and that's finally enough to put Dan and the Drac Pack away with a three count for the clean sweep! Other Plot Dan tries to assist Kefka out of the ring, but Kefka gives a blow straight to the balls and taunts him with jumping jacks. Kefka is actually overjoyed. Maybe Mac will save him the effort and kill Dracula himself! He laughs loudly as Dan continues to writhe in pain. '"The Mac is Back" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winners Results He's dealt with attempts to dethrone him for two months, and now someone finally has him one-on-one in the ring...and it's the very last man he wants to see. Little Mac makes his official in-ring return, finally back in action after five months of hospitalization and training to make his comeback. The foes stand in darkness, the only light shining on the ring itself. They start to trade punches, but this is Mac's forte given his career choices, and he takes over the flow of the match. As the war wages on, Mac inches closer and closer to putting the entire fight on his back. Drac is unable to fight back, and soon enough he's on his back, taking a couple of quick counts on the mat. He looks to strike back, but Mac crushes Dracula's skull with a bloody Star Punch! Drac's bloody tears stain the ring as all of VGCW and its fans count, whether out loud or in their hearts. Each motion of the referee makes everyone's heart beat more and more, and after the count of ten, a fury of emotion erupt within the arena. Just like that, Mac had won, and VGCW is purified! Other Plot Mac finishes the job, shoving Dracula in a coffin and vanquishing him for good. Vamphound storms the ring in celebration and they stand tall for the crowd, the heroes of the company. They joyfully address the crowd one by one. Geno announces Dracula's official defeat, declaring that order can finally be restored to VGCW. Mr. Satan, now pumped from the whole ordeal, throws his name into the VGCW Championship race. Solid Snake doesn't have much to say, but he does want the last words to go to the man of hour who was pivotal in finally ending Drac's rule: Little Mac. Mac hopes he's made up for his past by defeating Dracula. He knows he's got plenty more to do to get everyone's respect, but there's more important matters, such as the name of the new General Manager of VGCW! Without further ado...Mac announces that the next match is scheduled for one fall! 'General Manager Tournament - Finals - Take Two' Matchup Winners Results Exactly two months ago, two men who had struggled to the very end looked to decide it all. And on that very day, they had to deal with the unfortunate news that their battle wouldn't matter anymore, the chance at power was forcibly taken from them. But now those obstacles were struck down, and once again these two men could fight the battle that should have ended two months ago. There's only one proper stage, and tonight is the night. Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell restarted the tournament finals that were interrupted, and they put everything at stake despite their seemingly budding friendship. Jensen chains maneuvers together, trying to spread the damage early while he can. Gaben puts on the show of power that everyone's come to expect, keeping the match very physical. They fight hard to start, but the energy of Gabe never seems to end, and he finds himself in the driver's seat for the GM position, countering Adam's efforts and further demotivating his augmented pal and foe. Things get even rougher as they're both on the outside, where Gabe locks in the Wallet Squeeze! Jensen quickly taps out as Gaben hugs as hard as he can, whether out of friendship or a desire to cause...or both...none can say. The match continues on since they were outside, and Gabe's next line of thinking becomes apparent: he wants to put Jensen through a barricade corner. Many times he whips his new friend into the corner, but each time he hesitates, maybe scared of losing the closest buddy he's found in the company. Jensen doesn't trust Gabe to wait forever and makes him pay for going soft, nailing Gabe with an Augmented Tombstone on the outside! He keeps trying to escape, making use of mind games however possible, but Gaben gives chase. Once again they're in the corner on the outside, and at last Gabe is ready, embracing his Jensen's weakening body and driving him through the barricade! The ref continues to count and Gaben gets back in the ring, but on the count of seven he leaves the ring and takes one more look at Jensen. It's unknown if he did it out of concern that Adam was seriously hurt or if he wanted to convince himself that the job was done, but whatever the case, he slid back in the ring and let the referee count. Jensen stayed motionless as Gabe nervously watched the count out. With a count of ten, a new regime takes charge! Finally, Gabe Newell emerges the true winner of the tournament and the new General Manager of VGCW! Other Plot The credits roll as normal, but afterwards we see a familiar face, it's Nappa! And it seems he's been able to seize control of a Dragon Radar from some lady! With the radar, he hopes to find the 7 Dragon Balls so he can make a wish! He's prepared some spare radars, too, confident that surely no one would ever consider stealing them! We cut to The Practice, apparently eavesdropping, and they hear Nappa's news! Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman could use those Dragon Balls to create the Skull Egg Empire and rule the lands together! Wario Ware Inc. also overhears what's happening. Waluigi thinks the Dragon Balls will fetch a nice price, but Wario tells Waluigi they could just wish for all the money they want! In the GM's office, even the new General Manager Gabe Newell catches wind about the Dragon Balls, and Adam Jensen, not seeming to hold too much of a grudge over his loss, tells his new boss that he could use the Dragon Balls to wish away- er, stop the bad guys who wish to cause harm! Gabe seems to be okay with that answer as the show and season comes to a final close, but not before we hear a familiar laugh... |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-29 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 29th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-06 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 6th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Co-Op Championship Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Extreme Rules Category:Casual Championship Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Rematch Category:VGCW Championship Category:Six-Man Category:Tag Team Category:Elimination Category:Last Man Standing Category:Great Tournament